


Caffeinated Rendezvous

by Crystallized_Rose_Rebel



Series: Ye Olde Fics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Minor Mai/Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Rose_Rebel/pseuds/Crystallized_Rose_Rebel
Summary: Aang goes on an unexpected outing with Mai. Ancient fic from 2008.





	Caffeinated Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just called Coffee Shop. Set between The Boiling Lake and Sozin's Comet.

“So, you’re the guy my boyfriend dumped me for,” Mai said, looking across at the boy dressed in monk robes through her slanted eyes.  She lifted her cup of coffee, an exotic import from one of the Earth Kingdom districts, and took a sip. Her dark locks cascaded freely over her pale limbs, spreading like silk over the chair’s back as she leaned forward.

Aang chuckled nervously. “You make it sound weird.  He’s just training me…”

He didn’t know what he was doing drinking exotic drinks with Azula’s former lackey.  He had originally come here to buy supplies for their stay at Ozai’s summer house with his friends, but Mai pulled him aside and told him she needed a word with him alone. Surprised, but remembering what Sokka had said about her stopping Azula, he decided to humor her.

Now he looked at the knife-wielding woman sitting across from him.  He fidgeted nervously, rapping the table with his fingers, feeling irritated glares at his back.  The coffee shop owner walked up to their table. “Uh, I don’t think coffee is what you are looking for…”

Aang asked in one breath, “What makes you say that?” He chuckled nervously. “I’m fine, really.”

Mai pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh and dismissed the skeptical shop owner. “He’s just a moron.  Don’t worry.”

Aang watched the shop owner return to brewing his unusual beverage, muttering something about careless kids.  He turned his attention to Mai as she leaned forward,  releasing a thread of steam from his fingers as he prepared for an attack instinctively.

“I didn’t bring you here for a chit-chat.  I want to make a request,” she said in her husky low voice.  Puzzled, Aang sat quietly and listened.

“Zuko can be a reckless fool at times; look after him.”

He blinked in surprise.  That was it.  No mysterious plans on how to break into the Fire Nation, no explanation of how she had escaped prison. Just ‘look after him.’  Mai stood up, and Aang jumped up to his feet lightly.  He followed her out the door and into the streets.

Mai turned to face him, mouth hidden beneath a windblown curtain of hair, and added coolly, “Oh, and don’t tell him you met me.”

Aang opened his mouth to ask why.  The voice of his firebending teacher calling for him from afar interrupted drew his attention.  He looked away to see Zuko turn around the corner of one of the conjoining streets, frowning in concern.  When he looked back, Mai was gone.

“Aang, your arrow is showing,” Zuko hissed in his ear when he reached the young Avatar standing in the streets.  He pulled Aang’s Fire Nation cap back down to hide his peeking arrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh… Nothing.” The young Avatar laughed. “I drank too much coffee.”


End file.
